Tony Tony Chopper vs Panther Lily
'Tony Tony Chopper vs Panther Lily' Description The Doctor of the Straw Hat Pirates goes up against Gajeel's Exceed companion. Which little warrior will come out on top?! Intro It was a lovely day in Fiore. No fights happened today for the Fairy Tail Guild. Pantherlily was relaxing under a tree.Soon he saw a Cotton Candy Shop near where he was relaxing.The exceed pulled out the right amount of money he needed to buy cotton candy.But soon enough a hungry Chopper runs to the shop to eat too. The reindeer runs into the exceed on accident and the money lands in front of Chopper. Lily: You have to be a fool if you want to steal from me! Chopper: I'm not trying to steal anything from you! Lily: Guess I'm going to have to teach you a lesson! Chopper: Alright! Bring it on! FIGHT 60 Chopper charges at Lily and deals some punches and kicks at the Exceed . Lily falls onto the ground from the damage of the attack. Lily: Not bad kid! But you won't win! 55 Lily punches Chopper 4 times and after using his sword to attack Chopper. Chopper gets up and jumps into the air and goes into Kung Fu Point mode and uses Robi-Cho Daisenpuu. Chopper: ROBI-CHO DAISENPUU!! Lily is hit by the attack and is sent flying into a wall. 50 Lily gets up and goes into Battle Mode Shift. Lily:Try to keep up with this! Lily charges at Chopper with full force and deals a 6 hit combo on Chopper. Chopper gets sent to the ground and goes into Guard Point. 45 Lily charges at Chopper again but gets sent backwards because of his transformation. Chopper: Let's try something different! Chopper goes into Jumping Point and jumps into the air and punches Lily 4 times and kicks Lily to the ground. Lily uses his sword and slashes at the reindeer twice and kicks him to a tree. 40 Chopper changes into Arm Point and charges at Lily in the air. Chopper hits Lily with one of his attacks Chopper: Kokutei Cross!! Lily is hit by the attack and is sent to the other side of town. 35 Lily lands on the ground and pulls out his Musca sword again.And as soon as Chopper lands on the ground he slashes Chopper with the sword and slashes Chopper 5 times and punches and kicks him and sends him flying into rubble. 30 Chopper is yet again attacked by Lily and slammed into the ground. Chopper jumps back and attacks Lily with one of his attacks Chopper: Kokutei Diamond!! Lily is struck by the attack and is sent to the ground. 25 Chopper punches Lily in the face 5 times over and over until he slams Lily onto the floor. 20 Lily gets up and his head is injured but refuses to give up, he runs at Chopper and attacks Chopper before he could react.The exceed attacks Chopper with his sword 3 times and he is kicked into a stand. 15 Chopper refused to give up and gets up but however Lily slashes at Chopper with his sword 6 times and is punched into the ground. 10 Lily: You might as well give up now, Pirate! "taunting the reindeer" Chopper gets up and yells... Chopper: I will never give up!!! Chopper gets up and transforms into his strongest transformation yet, his Monster Point. Lily uses his ultimate weapon,his Bustermarm. 5 Lily tries to slash and kill Chopper with his weapon but Chopper catches it and snaps it in half. Lily: Impossible! This cannot be! 4 Lily tries to attack Chopper with his sword but the sword gets sent away as Chopper slaps Lily away like a fly 3 Lily is sent flying and is sent into another building, 2 Lily is unable to get up because of his injuries and says Lily: No! This cannot happen! 1 But an enraged Chopper is walking to over where Lily is and throws him up in the air and punches and crushes the exceed with his fists. KO!!! Conclusion Chopper reverts back to his normal form and runs away to only find money from Lily. The reindeer takes the money and buys himself a cotton candy with it. While Gajeel comes out of nowhere and finds his companion's smashed body on the ground and cries in sadness due to the loss of his friend. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... TONY TONY CHOPPER!!! = Category:One Piece Characters Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees